Closer
by padme789
Summary: AU Future fic: The decisions we make, mold us every day for the rest of our lives. It is these decisions that have led Brittany and Santana down to another crossroads together. Can Santana, will Santana's decision change Brittany's life forever. Chapter4 up! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: the plot for this story came to me one day, I set it aside while working on my other story Broken (It's structured around Brittany, most of my Glee stories are focused around her because I find her to be the easiest to mold since there is still not too much know about her outside of Glee, Cheerios, Santana, and Artie.) I wouldn't say this story is serious, I would consider it to be emotional._

_First I'd like to say I love Brittany and Santana together, I have my issues, but that's beside the point. This will be one story of two different stories using the same basic plot of 'family', but each will be in a different context. I don't plan on having this story very long no more than 10 no less than 7 chapters and I will try to make them as long as I can, aside from this one. _

_**A/N UPDATE: There isn't much of an 'update' to explain a simple plot change. Nothing to large other than I have decided to have Santana not 'dislike' Artie as much as I originally was planning at the beginning. There is more of a distasteful understanding for what happened and why behind Santana's attitude and involvement with Brittany in the story. It will not be touched much but there is also a relationship between Quinn and Rachel that will be looked at and played with. Quinn and Rachel will be the subjects for the second idea (which will be explored at some point in their own story).**_

_I'm not the best with grammar and spelling. I'm dyslexic, so I apologize._

_Anyway, enjoy, leave me a review. I'm a big fan of wanting t know what you as the reader thinks. _

**Title: Closer**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: The decisions we make, mold us every day for the rest of our lives. It is these decisions that have led Brittany and Santana down to another crossroads together. Can Santana, will Santana's decision change Brittany's life forever.**

**Chapter 1**

The large king sized bed had become her sanctuary for what felt like weeks. The reality though was it had only been a day maybe two. The young woman with the slender dancer body and sun shot blond hair cocooned herself within the stillwater blue and white satin sheets. It was nine a.m. Monday morning, and still no motivation to leave bed.

The doctor had prepared them for this, she had said "I think it best you prepare yourself for the worst result, Brittany, that is not saying it will be, but after last time, none of this should be taken lightly, especially your chances of depression." Brittany hadn't taken it lightly. She consumed herself with work, painting after painting. She worked day in and day out. This resulted in a series of ridged and untamed pieces, she would gesso them later. Brittany wanted no memory of these last few weeks.

A crumpled envelope lay across a small nearby desk letter opener still beside the letter. Brittany continued to look at the thin sheet of white computer paper. It was after all the sheet of paper they had been anxiously been waiting for, and dreading the results that had come. Brittany's wondered, wondering if she could have done anything eaten healthier, excised more or less. There had to have been something should have done, to make her body work. She could make her body move seamlessly along a dance floor. She could control her every movement, but the one thing, the one part of her body, she had always believed know like the back of her hand had betrayed her, not once, but twice.

…

The exam room was cold, as all hospitals were. The room was a bright white aside from the camel colored leather chairs and table which smelt unnaturally clean. Brittany sat upright in one of the chairs. So many had not wanted her to go alone, however it was the only time she could spare. This had been the only time her work schedule would allow.

"Hello, Brittany, it's good to see you, I hope everything is well."

"Hi, Dr. Williams it's good to see you too, and everything is fine, thanks." Brittany reluctantly rose from the seat. The old leather crackled from the loss of her weight. She lifted herself onto the table.

"Now, you are sure you want to have this appointment alone?" She pulled a blue ballpoint pen from her white coat pocket. "We can always reschedule," said Dr. Williams as she flipped through the chart. "I understand that it is your body, but to have both you and your husband here would be much more beneficial, especially after last time."

Brittany bit at her lower lip, she would be strong.

"It's alright; we will both be here for the next appointment. There was just no way of scheduling together. He has his classes and I have my clients, but next time we will be together."

Dr. Williams nodded. "Now, what we have set up for you today is a series of blood tests. Of course, once we have everything finished we will give you a call. As well as, send you a more detailed letter explaining our findings."

Brittany nodded. She took a deep breath as she watched the nurse roll up her sleeve, and begin to prepare her for the procedure.

…

Brittany sighed. She wanted to, no needed to talk to someone. Someone she had not spoken to directly in three years. The chances of being hung up on were high, so high in fact, that that humiliation was only reason holding her back from calling her. Still, now, now she needed a friend, her best friend, to help her through what could be the most emotional time in her life.

**THE OFFICE WAS SMALL,** but it was hers. Santana Lopez, after attending Ohio State University, was accepted into the University of Southern California Los Angeles. Finally, she had interned then scavenged her way around Ohio's world of Public Relations until, finally with enough connections, creditably, and money to her name opened a small PR firm in Columbia, Ohio, which had just recently begun to branch out into larger more predominant cities around the United States.

"Good afternoon Miss Lopez," said the chipper voice of one of the two interns she employed.

"Hello, Sarah, do I have any calls?"

Sara skimmed her notes diligently. "Yes, you do actually. Mr. Johnson called; he needs you to conference with him and a few of his clients tomorrow while he is in New York. Kurt Hummel called. He needs you to stop by the restaurant as soon as you can, today. Your mother called."

Santana scoffed at the mention of her mother. She loved her dearly, but she could only take her so much, for so long.

"Oh yes, and a Brittany Abrams called you today, as well."

The chrome plated coffee mug crashed to the floor spilling crème filled coffee across the white carpeted floor.

"Miss Lopez? Miss Lopez is every—"

"When did she call?"

"No more than two hours ago just as you left for your lunch meeting."

"Thank you, Sarah. I'll take the calls in my office." Santana opened the door, hand still holding tight to the handle feeling for the door to click shut. She walked over to the large desk. Photo after photo lay strewn about its top. The photos consisted of her clients in a verity of different positions compromising and not. Santana glanced through; she really should start to work. She lifted of a photo of Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry, she paused. They could wait.

Santana took hold of her cell phone, skimmed through the numbers, and clicked. She wondered for a moment if this was still the number. There was no turning back now, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Brittany had picked up.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. The next Chapter will be much longer; this was just the stories setup.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I know, it has been forever, and I'm not going to lie I lost interest in Glee towards the end of season 2. Then became so busy during the summer I had no time for writing. I'd like to finish this story, so it will be updated here and there whenever I have an idea._

_Now I am not drawing from personal experience for this story, however, I have had family and known others who have gone through similar situations that the story is pressing._

_Okay, so here is how it goes. At this moment I have no plans on revealing at length what happened to Brittany, it could be a miscarriage or it could be another issue that had happened while she was pregnant. It will be up to you as the reader, to come to your own conclusions. That is unless I finally decide. I'm doing that 1 because I love making moments open-ended, and 2 I don't know much on what could cause a situation like this to happen. So taking reason 2 into account this story is in Gleeverse. _

_In this Gleeverse:_

_Brittany and Artie are married - At some point prior to the story Brittany and Santana were a couple as well. Everyone for this story is around their late twenties early thirties. Everything regarding Brittany and Santana's relationship will be explained through flashback or in conversation._

_**A/N UPDATE: everything from season 1-3 is cannon. Unless I change my mind the tiny bit of Faberry in this story didn't start until they were off in college. Quinn and Rachel are the only ones other than Artie, Brittany, and Santana who know the complete story behind what happened to Brittany to cause the issues that have been going on.**_

**Title: Closer**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: The decisions we make, mold us every day for the rest of our lives. It is these decisions that have led Brittany and Santana down to another crossroads together. Can Santana, will Santana's decision change Brittany's life forever. **

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?"

"Brittany?"

"Santana—hell, hello, Santana?" This was a bad idea. She should not have called her back, but Brittany's voice was too addictive. One word and she was hooked. She curled her finger around the office phone's cord. Then bit at her pinky nail.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I—I didn't think this far ahead. My assistant said you had called. So, I um—so—uh how you been?"

"I'm—I'm okay." Brittany's voice was hushed, careful very unlike her. "How is everything going for you?"

Santana paused, she could lie. She was good at lying, however this was Brittany. The two may not have been speaking on a constant basis for two years, but this was Brittany. She just always knew. "Work has been great. At least three sometimes four jobs at a time. You know I thought it was an awful idea to start a business here, but when you're the best and surrounded by small towns, you never run out of clients."

"And, you—having you pushed me to go to USC…I just—thanks Brittany, for believing in me. Even after how I treated you and Artie after everything."

"That's great. I will always push you to do your best, you know that, no matter what." She could hear the smile in Brittany's voice. "So, uh, this is weird talking like this over the phone. Do you—do you want to grab a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah that would be great, nine, does nine a.m. sound good?"

"Nine sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow at nine a.m."

"Brittany. I'm happy you called." There was a click of the phone. Santana sat in silence. What had she gotten herself into? It was just coffee, just coffee nothing more. However, she had no time to think of this not now. She was needed at Asian Fusion for a follow up meeting with Mike and Kurt.

**Soft yellow lights danced** along the deep crimson walls of the newly renovated dining area in the fusion restaurant. Santana stood around a large lacquered tabled with Kurt and Mike. Tina stood off to the side pacing back and forth bags under her eyes talking on her phone with her boss from the hospital. Santana began to place a series of flyers mockups, menu and drink lists along the table motioning for Mike to take a look. She allowed Kurt to look it over as also, he may have been the interior designer but his opinion matter too.

"Mike, I know we spoke about this at my office a bit and you were okay with whatever I had in mind for the restaurant. Now the opening, the date hasn't changed?"

Mike shook his head. "Nope."

"Kurt, is everything going to be ready by the opening? Because although I love you. If you make Mike go through another set of color chips for the accented walls, I will cut you."

Kurt held out his hands. "All we have to decide on is the placement of the art."

"Speaking of which I spoke with Brittany she only has one canvas left to paint." Mike rifled through the flyer designs.

"You commissioned Brittany?" Santana's voice hiccupped in shock.

Mike bobbed his head his attention focused towards the table of papers.

"Of course, we commissioned Brittany." Kurt smile brightly. He motioned to have the large statue taken from its small podium. He stepped closer to Santana. "They will both be at the opening that won't be a problem will it?" he added in a hushed tone.

"No of course not, we are adults."

Kurt rolled his eyes, clapped his hands together, and puffed out a large amount of air. "Oh don't make me laugh; we both know Brittany and you can't be in the room together. For very long, what is that about, anyway? It has been two years and she still won't tell me what happened."

"It's complicated Kurt. It's not horrible, but it's not great either. We just—the three of us we have an understanding. It was Brittany's call, after I made an ass of myself."

Kurt was intrigued. He pulled the two of them towards the table with her papers, ignoring the abrupt looks from Mike's employees. "We have to schedule plans around the two of you all the time. Do you know how much easier my, Puck, and Tina lives would be if you and Brittany could be in the same room."

"I'll say it again, it's not that simple." Santana rubbed a polished nail into the lacquered tabletop.

Kurt slapped her hand way, he sighed once more. "I just don't get it." His phone began to vibrate; the world 'BRITT' crossed the touch screen. "Why is it so hard for you to move on?" He pocketed his phone focusing solely on Santana. "Everything that happened was years ago, and neither of you were together at the time." He glazed at Santana reading her every move. "Hold on, are you still in love with her?"

"That—what you're thinking is a whole other can of worms." She rubbed the back of her neck raw. "We decided we wouldn't say anything. Not till after we saw each other. We talk on the phone once maybe twice a month."

This was new news to Kurt. It would be new for everyone; everyone who lived her still anyway. He had no idea they were on speaking terms again.

"Santana?"

"Brittany called me, a few hours ago. We're meeting up when I'm done here."

Fingers on the bridge of his nose he stood puzzled. "Wait, wait. You're meeting Brittany somewhere? Santana, she is married!" Kurt's voice carried causing Mike to look in the direction of his friends.

"What? You thought, no, God no!" Santana's voice spiked. "We are just having coffee she wants to talk. She sounded really upset, that's all. It's just coffee as friends out in public!" Santana turned back to her files. She rifled through the papers ignoring Kurt's look of shock. "Kurt, I don't need an intervention of a pep talk. Everything that happened is over and done with. We are adults having coffee, that's all."

"Everything alright," asked Mike, startling them both.

Santana expertly ignored Mike and his question continuing to look through her files.

"Brittany called her," whispered Kurt. He took hold of Mike's arm pulling him close to the red wall.

"Brittany called her? I thought they weren't speaking because of the whole, you know."

"Well apparently, Brittany called her earlier this morning."

"Who called what, this morning," asked Tina. She yawned still in her robin egg blue scrubs. She latched phone back to her belt.

"Brittany, Brittany called Santana this morning." Tina was speechless, Kurt shrugged. "I'm not sure Santana even knows why she was called, but look at her." Kurt motioned in the direction of Santana pilfering through her files, trying her best to ignore the hushed conversation between friends. "She does seem happy, and that is what counts."

The sun shone through the large bay windows, the bright colors of cyan blue, yellow, and magenta splattered across the fresh clear tarp. Brittany stood in front of the large empty canvas brush in one hand, thinner in the other, her mind elsewhere. She groaned, dropped the brush into a tin can, and grabbed another. She began to reapply the base color hiding the previous brush strokes.

"Everything okay," asked Artie as he rolled into the room avoiding the crumpled tarp of freshly spilt paint.

Brittany set her brush down hands covered with paint. "You're mad." She pulled a strain of free hair her finger tracing a line of magenta paint across her face.

"No, I'm not mad. I just don't want you hurt, that's all." Brittany smiled, slipping into his lap. She kissed him. He smiled. "Brittany, I am not going to tell you who you should be friends with." Artie licked at his thumb rubbing at the line of paint. "How is the painting coming?"

Brittany sighed, her back slumped and she gave a pout. "Not good. None of the ideas I have are translating to the canvas it's maddening." She laid her head against his check looking at the large empty rectangle of color. "Are you ready for your lecture today? I know you will be great. I never could have done that little web-show in high school without you."

"I'm stoked. If this one goes well, I might get a chance at interviewing as part-time faculty."

"Oh, Artie that's so exciting!" Brittany squealed with delight pecking him before lifting herself from his lap. "Everything will be fine. It's just coffee, just coffee." Artie gave her an understanding look. Brittany looked back at the canvas. "Santana is my best friend. That has never changed. It will be okay." Artie squeezed her hip. He knew that statement was meant more for her than him.

Everything was going to be okay.

A CRISP EARLY BREEZE PASSED, blowing stray strands of hair into both the blond and brunette's faces sipping silently at their coffees. It was only thirty minutes past nine am, but that was the beauty of being your own boss. Time was workable component to the workday. Santana would not need to step foot into the office until eleven. Brittany on the other hand, being an artist, worked her own hours. Both sat in a comfortable silence.

"You came."

"Of course, you didn't sound like yourself over the phone." Santana swirled a thin wooden stick in the paper cup blending the vanilla-hazelnut cream with her coffee. "I told Kurt you called."

She shrugged then laughed. "I would have told him eventually, anyway."

"Are you sure? He still thinks why we don't talk is because of college, and Quinn and Rachel are the only ones who know the full story unless you told anyone?" Brittany shook her head quick indicated that from her knowledge only Quinn and Rachel knew of everything that had happened that week.

"That isn't why you called though. Is everything alright?"

Brittany scraped along the waxy film of the paper coffee cup. She shrugged, once more. "I called you because—because I needed someone to talk too." She focused on the table glancing in at Santana. "Oh who was I kidding? You of all people don't want to hear this." Brittany looked back at her cup, grabbed her purse to leave.

Santana took hold of Brittany's forearm staring at her scone. "No, you were—are upset, and we're adults. I want to help."

The breeze past over the two yet again, invading the silence with a soft repetitive wiz.

"Artie and I, we have been trying to have a baby, again, for over a year."

Santana grasped at the cup of coffee her right index finger beginning to slowly puncture a hole in the thin white paper. She bit back her lip smiling a very fake smile at the news of Brittany trying to have children with Artie.

"See, I knew this was a bad idea. Artie even said this was a bad idea. Well he didn't say it, but I knew that was what he was thinking." Brittany opened her empty coffee tossing in her a wadded used napkin. "I'll—I'll just go." Rising from the chipped black iron chair she turned to leave.

Santana took hold of her hand again, pulling her back in the direction of the chair.

"I'll behave, I need to move on. I am sick and tired of three minute phone calls once a month to see how you are. I miss being your best friend, anyway."

Brittany and Santana locked eyes.

She sat back in her seat then crossed her legs. Brittany focused on a sparse bush close to their table. "I got pregnant again. Only, I lost the baby he-she-it, was only few months old. She inhaled deep. She had yet to tell anyone. The last Mike and Tina had been with either Artie or Brittany was two weeks before she had gotten the news. "I—well we both, we both took tests, and I can't get—again. It's too risky; it could hurt both me and the baby."

Santana sat speechless, she could not remember the last time Brittany had left her this way. No witty remarks of sarcasm, or unnecessary uses of insults. Just silence.

_**I hope you liked it. I tried my best to make their phone conversation as awkward as possible. Let me know what you thought.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: It has been a long while, got a spur of the moment idea, and hope to finish this story within the next few months if I am not swamped with life and work. _

_I have posted A/Ns in other stories (Broken my other Glee story maybe ideal to read if you are wanting a larger explanation) that have had activity and people asking me questions. So, I'll give you guys a quick cliff notes. _

_As always with so many the reasons for lack of interest is more complicated than just losing interest. Though for me that was a big part, GLEE got weird the last few episodes of season 2. Here goes, January 2010 my father passed away. I had/have, it goes in and out but it is much better now, been suffering from anxiety (not as bad as I was a child). I can cocoon myself and focus on writing, but I needed to focus on myself so work, friends, and life became more important. I am much happier with myself, now. Coming off of a high from being in one of my oldest and closest friends wedding, as well as, applying for schools to get my MFA in animation. My father's illness caused me to put so much of my life on hold. But, enough of that reading this may have just propelled everyone into a bummer mood._

_I have updated the story a bit. If you would like to read the first two chapters again, you can. It really isn't that big enough of a change for me to be all YOU MUST RE-READ TO UNDERSTAND, it's really just rewording and another edit for pacing and grammar._

_This is the first exposure too everything that had gone on previously to the start of the story, why Brittany and Santana had a fall out, along with a few other indications of past situations._

_Let me know what you think, I live on constructive criticism and praise. _

**Title: Closer**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: The decisions we make, mold us every day for the rest of our lives. It is these decisions that have led Brittany and Santana down to another crossroads together. Can Santana, will Santana's decision change Brittany's life forever. **

**Chapter 3**

Silence, there was only silence between the two women. The rustling of plates and chatter of coffee house patrons echoed through the opened seasonal walls. Nevertheless the two women only felt the silence.

"Brittany…"

More of the nonexistent stillness passed neither woman could take it this quiet. However, neither knew how to continue on with the conversation.

"We should, we should go out." Santana spoke banging her empty cup against the iron table, crushing the cups end. "Quinn and the Hobbit will be in town today."

"Screw everyone else; we will see them at Asian Fusion's opening," growled Santana with excitement. "We are going to take them out tonight, and we are going to have fun! That is what we will do."

She smiled, Brittany began to smile. The first genuine smile to cross her lips in weeks. "Rachel."

"What?""

"Her name is Rachel. Not the Hobbit, Dwarf, or Midget." Brittany began to laugh. "Rachel is her name, numb-nuts." Brittany bit her bottom lip. She had not used the endearing irritated term on Santana in years. "I'd loved to go out with you, Quinn, and Rachel."

Santana grinned rising from her seat. "Great! Great, we are going to go out, and we are going to have so much fun," she spoke with a vigorous wave of her hands. "So much fun, you'll forget about everything—" she paused when grabbing for her keys in her purse. "Wait, wait—no, no this is all wrong."

Brittany quirked her brow confusion crossing her face at Santana's sudden change of enthusiasm.

"You should ask Artie. He needs this too." Santana back tracked. "I promised you—myself. I would be better about it, him, and everything this time around. You should ask Artie to join us."

Brittany glanced at the group of children who exited the out-of-date minivan. She blinked away nonexistent tears. She bobbed her head.

"He lost a baby too, both of you lost this baby. So, so Quinn, Rachel and I are going to take you and Artie out for a night of fun."

"You mean that? You really want Artie to come?" Caution registered through Brittany.

"Yes." Santana gritted her teeth. "Because I know it would make you happy, and that is what matters Brittany." She smiled. "You were always the more rational. You grew up long before I ever did. That day it still hurts, Britt, but I you were right. You are always right."

…

Brittany and Santana sat in the small living room of the simple one bedroom apartment Brittany on the floor, Santana atop the couch. A simple IKEA coffee table was all that separated the two. Brittany picked at her nails waiting for her girlfriend, no ex-girlfriends outburst. It had been a forced but mutual breakup between the two. All either girl had done in the last month of before the split was fight. They fought about their futures, about each other, most importantly about insecure paranoia.

"Him? Of all the male population in Cleveland, Ohio, why did it have to be him?"

"It just happened, Santana. We saw each other at a gallery, started talking. It, just happened."

"But why Artie?" Santana almost screamed. "He called you stupid remember. He never treated you right."

"Santana! In your eyes no one, but you can treat me right. As for him calling me stupid, we were in high school when all that happened." Brittany laughed a bit remembering the day at the gallery. "He even apologized for it again."

"I shouldn't have gone. I had plenty of job opportunities here. If I hadn't gone none of this would have happened. We would still be together. Happy we would be happy—not fighting not fighting like this whenever we are together in a room."

"Stop, I'm not Finn Hudson." Brittany's voice began to raise, loud outspoken and insightful young woman ripped through her hidden confines of the clueless blond. "I was not going let you stunt your future because there was a chance we might not be together." She made eye contact with Santana. "Do you—do you have any idea how I would have felt. What I would have done if you had chosen me over school?"

Santana shook her head.

"It would have killed me San. If—if you had stayed. Every day, every day I would have watched you wondering if you were happy. What you could have become if I had just let you go. No one should be kept from their potential. That includes you, no matter how much we love each other."

"Exactly, we love each other. Our split was just a temporary!"

Brittany shook her head. "San, you and I both known that isn't true."

"All those girls, they were just hookups nothing more than just a way to pass the time before we could get back together you now that. I told you!"

"You cared about, Laurie and Marissa maybe not Kate, but you cared about Laurie and Marissa. I heard it in your voice whenever you mentioned them over the phone. You can't keep having me be what keeps you from being the best you can be."

"I love you."

"I love you too, I always will, no matter what. I love you so much." Brittany paused she was looking for the right words. "You need to stop making me the excuse, for why you are scared." Her hand thumped into the tabletop. "We agreed to move on. For so long it hurt, so much to be apart from you, then Artie came along again. I had someone to talk to about everything and nothing."

Brittany watched Santana scoff. Santana was hurt, but so was she.

"It just happened Santana, what-ever feelings I had put away for him, were still there. They were always still there. He was a friend, and it all just happened."

She rose from the floor. Brittany made her way to Santana pulling her into a light hug.

Santana pushed away. "No, no—don't touch me. I just—I need to go. I can't be in the same room with you right now."

**WHERE THE HELL, WERE THEY?** Neither woman was picking up their phone or answering the texts. So, Santana as she paced back and forth running a line through the carpet with her heels called the only person she knew that may know what these women's deal was. The phone rang. "You had better pick up your damn phone, or so help me I'll drive right over to where—"

"Puckerman, how can I help you on this fine day?"

"Where the hell is your so called business partner? I thought she was flying in today with the Midget!"

"Woah, woah hold up, Santana," defended the stunned voice of Puck?

"Don't Santana me, you know it's me, Puckerman. Now answer my question where the hell is Quinn and the damn Midget," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Geeze, um—the last time we spoke was—um a couple of hours ago. I guess, Quinn said something about a layover."

Santana huffed with irritation; this was not what she needed to hear. What she needed, what Brittany needed was the other two women who knew of, who understood her situation.

"If she isn't answering you they must finally be on a plane."

The carpet clipped her heal causing Santana to stumble forward. She groaned "San? You okay?

Santana regained her footing before hobbling over to her desk chair. She twirled her fingers in through the cord of her office phone. "I'm fine. Shoe was caught in the carpet. Look, they don't know it, but they are going to take Brittany…and Artie out with me tonight."

"You're doing what with who? San, whatever you are planning to do to Artie and Brittany, don't."

She huffed. "Why does everyone think I am planning some sort of sabotage? I have grown up. I don't do that—to my friends anymore. Anyway, they are taking Artie and Brittany out with me tonight. They don't know about it. So, if you get a hold of them before I do. You tell them we are going out, and you let me know. Got it?"

"Sure, sure I got it on one condition."

"What?" she groaned.

"I get to come with you."

"Fine, fine just let them know okay."

Puck agreed, said a quick goodbye, and hung up the phone.

Santana let loose her breath. She drummed her fingers against the dark wood desk. "Okay… lets try this again." She began typing out a text message to her one of her closest and oldest friends, Quinn Fabray.

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. I am pushing myself as best I can to finish this story up, as I said above. Life is crazy, over the last few years I would never wish anyone to have to deal with what I have had too. I'll update as quickly as I can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Nothing much to say, little bummed out about season finale (the episode was good, just bummed its over) and now we have to wait three – four months for season 4, so bummed, but hopefully this summer I won't be to pre occupied to keep up with this story. Not as long as other chapters, but holds a major plot twist, enjoy. _

_I am working on the parallel Faberry story at the moment, not sure when it will be posted though._

_Now, for anyone who is reading this who happens to be from or near or know anyone from Ohio, if I make a geography mistake, I am sorry. I am from Texas, so the whole concept of being able to travel around a state and get to all the major cities in a few hours, still confuses me even when I lived in NYC for 4 years. _

_READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!_

**Title: Closer**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: The decisions we make, mold us every day for the rest of our lives. It is these decisions that have led Brittany and Santana down to another crossroads together. Can Santana, will Santana's decision change Brittany's life forever.**

**Chapter 4**

**WHEN DEVELOPING THE LAST MINUTE PLANS** for the makeshift get-together, Santana had never been more thankful for living in Cleveland, Ohio, than she did now. Still after seven years Lima had yet to expand outside of BreadStix, a few other moderately popular restaurants, and bars. She had ended up choosing one of the more sanitary Lima Heights dive bars, for the last minute gathering. Santana sat tapping her heeled foot, mentally counting down the hours till 'Asian Fusion's' opening night. This town was due for an adequate, modern, and healthy place to eat. She made eye contact with another of the 'party attendees'.

"Where the fuck, have you been!" Santana shimmied along the table of the circular corner booth. Legs still hidden bent forward she hugged the peroxide blond with the perfectly styled 'sex hair'. "Where's the hobbit?"

"Nice, real nice, S." Quinn laid a chaste kiss atop Santana's high cheekbone. "How much have you had to drink?""

"I resent that, and only one glass. Thank you."

Quinn maneuvered herself into the booth; she smoothed out the back of her dark floral cocktail dress, always the one to avoid wrinkles. "Rachel – is parking the car." Santana quirked her brow in confusion, Quinn could only nod. "I know, but she insisted." She bit at her bottom lip, and laughed the memory. "'Twenty-five dollar, valet parking is highway robbery. You find Artie, Brittany, and Santana. I will find the ideal parking spot with Noah.' Puck, is about to kill her." Quinn sighed before looking around the bar. "Where is the honorary couple for this little get together?"

She gave her friend one last quick hug before taking a seat "They insisted on buying the first round. I told her 'no', but she just sat in Wheel's lap and had him go with her over to the bar." Santana snickered, Quinn grinned. They both missed that blond dancer more than life itself. "I have missed you so much, even mini-Barbara."

"Oh Rach, will be sorry she missed that little nickname." Quinn's face became serious. "How is she?"

There was a pause between the women. Santana had no idea where to start, if it was even her place to say anything at all. It was not her body, but she was her best friend. "Not good, well, she's okay, I guess, a lot better than last time." Santana fiddle with her cloth napkin. She watched the perfect manicured hand grab her wrist, it gave a light squeeze. "She isn't telling everything. So, I was thinking we could get Artie a little tipsy, have Puck drive him home, and take Britt back to your place and have a heart to heart with her. You know girl talk."

"Santana—you can't be serious."

"What it worked last time."

"Last time, last time you just showed up for a visit without telling Rachel or I, and she just happened to there. That's what happened last time."

"Semantics…"

"Santana, you need to stay arms length, Artie is suffering just as much as Brittany. You need to remember that." Quinn squeezed the Latina's wrist once more. "This, what we are doing right now, this will help, and when she is ready she will talk with us about 'everything,' you of all people should know that."

"I just want her happy." Santana's attention now focused at the bar. She watched Brittany set the waitresses tray of drinks atop Artie's head. She watched Artie's irritated, but loving stare on Brittany.

The two women may have met during their freshman year Cheerio tryouts, but Santana considered Quinn to be her closest friend aside from Brittany. So, why not give the woman the title role of oldest. After all, Brittany would forever be the best, together or not. It was Rachel, Santana assessed, who took on the role as unexpected. Though, she would take it to her grave, Rachel was a friend by conveyance. Quinn knew when and how hard to push. Santana knew this was one of those times.

Santana continued to look in the direction of the young couple. She could hear monotone yip in the background, spurring on question after question. "What," asked Santana when the confused look crossed her face?

"I said, how are you?" Rachel pulled Santana into a hug. She made a face. "Make that face all you want, I know you are happy to see me, as well." Rachel squeezed before she let go of the ex-cheerleader. "Go help Artie, Puck."

"I just sat down!" He was met with three separate glares. Puck glowered at Quinn. "Fine, fine, you know I'm your business partner, not her personal chauffer, errand boy, or top-shelf grabber." Puck continued to grumble his way towards the bar, the three women could barely make out, "Stay best-friends with my baby's mama and this is what I get—"

Santana gave a curious look to her two remaining friends. "I have only asked, Noah to help with a few things since we arrived! He is over reacting," huffed with a pout Rachel, she sat sliding next to Quinn.

"Quinn! Rachel! Yay, what took you so long?" squealed Brittany. She bent over the table taking both women in a large bear like hug. "I missed you! You're really here to stay?"

**THE TWO MEN AND FOUR WOMEN** laughed amongst themselves. Each downed their third shot then placed the empty glass atop the covered tray. Puck rapped his long arm around both Quinn and Rachel he gave the women a squeeze, and followed it with a dopey smile.

There had been a very quiet conversation at the beginning of the night over the reason for this gathering. Brittany revealed to Puck, Quinn, and Rachel the reason for the recent distance from all her friends. The doctor's visits, their few months of trying, and finally after a more alcohol consumption she revealed to her revealed to her friends, her attention focused on Santana. She told her friends what she had revealed to Santana earlier that morning. Brittany spoke of the tests that had revealed, she was the reason for Artie and her inability to have children. What had happened in New York fifteen months ago, had only been the catalyst to reveal an underlying hereditary issue found in Brittany's father's side of the family.

All the time she held tight to Artie's, his touched the best support and encouragement for what was being said.

Puck rose from the booth. He eyed Artie. It was time for the 'women folk' to start their heart to heart. "Come on Artie, lets hand these over and grab another round, and maybe some food to go with it?"

"Yeah, yeah good idea," he squeezed Brittany's hand, and gave a soft smile to Quinn, Rachel, and Santana as a thank you. "We'll be back."

Artie rolled off followed by Puck.

"Brittany, I am so, so sorry." Rachel took hold of Brittany's free hand she grasped it with as much love as she could give.

Brittany smiled tears formed at the brim of her eyes. "The doctor—I don't want you or anyone sad. Not now, not ever me and Artie," Rachel cringed at the miss use of grammar, "we will get through this, and we will have the family we have dreamed of, and we will—,"

"I'll do it," spoke Santana.

Silence.

The women stared at a spot on table the two 'New Yorkers' avoided the blond dancer. Rachel stared at Quinn. She could knock the sense back into the Latina.

"Santana—," Quinn spoke.

"Do what?" interrupted Brittany.

What was there to think about? Santana loved that woman, if she was not able to be with her the way she had dreamed back in high school. She would help give Brittany the one thing in this world she always wanted, and Santana knew she would be amazing with, a child. "Have your baby. Britt, I'll do it. Have your baby."

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
